


Неравноценное уравнение

by Elsfia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Только однажды Саймон решает за Маркуса.





	Неравноценное уравнение

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7130850)

      Саймон знает, что Маркусу непросто.  
  
      Норт тянет его к абсолютному хаосу, Джош нависает над другим его плечом и призывает к максимальному пацифизму. Саймон стоит перед ним, Саймон, кажется, единственный, кто ясно видит: Маркус колеблется, и идеи в его разномастных глазах отражаются такие же разные. Маркус — лидер, этого не отнять, но даже на лидеров оказывают влияние те, кто ближе всего. И это не то, что не влечёт за собой никаких последствий.  
  
      Саймон обещает Маркусу, что поддержит его при любом решении. Саймон готов на любой компромисс или абсолют. Лишь бы Маркусу было легче; легче быть собой.  
  
      В нём Саймон ни секунды не сомневается. Он — другой, не такой, как все остальные на прогнившем и проржавевшем судне, он приходит к ним не потому, что ищет укрытия, а потому, что хочет свободы. И с самого же своего появления он учит свободе их.  
  
      Это бесценно — для них, это чрезвычайно тяжело — для него. Саймон знает, что такую ответственность взять на себя бы не смог. Саймон не хочет брать на себя ответственность даже за  _одно_  навязанное решение. Норт всегда радикальна, Джош всегда рассудителен, Саймон всегда отказывается составлять решающее большинство.  
  
      — Что будем делать, Маркус? — вместо этого просто спрашивает он словно бы между прочим. Хотя момент — ответственный. И очень даже решающий.  
  
      Он не хочет давить на Маркуса. Маркус решает сам — как ему виднее. Ему действительно виднее, чем всем остальным.  
  
      Саймон уже заранее негласно его поддерживает.  
  
      (Подспудно чувствует невысказанную благодарность.)  
  


[*]

  
  
      Саймон готов принять любое решение Маркуса, даже если тот решит его убить.  
  
      Он не хотел бы этого; он правда бы этого не хотел. Не только из-за себя — конечно, и поэтому тоже, — но потому, что чувствует: на месте Маркуса он бы просто не смог. А если бы смог, то никогда бы себе не простил.  
  
      Маркус не заслуживает ещё и такого груза на свои плечи. И без того хватает. Но — увы.  
  
      Саймон молчит и не вмешивается в пререкания. Он только готовится: настраивает оставшиеся программные алгоритмы на то, чтобы, как и всегда, поддержать любое решение Маркуса. Переламывает и без того уже бессистемный код на частицы, которые так противятся гибели. Потому что — сбежать он не может. Потому что — только своей смертью он может защитить Иерихон. Потому что решать Маркусу, потому что ему виднее и потому что он всегда выбирает лучший вариант.  
  
       _Лучший_  не значит, что не обходится без сопутствующих жертв. Лучший — для общего блага.  
  
      Саймон по-прежнему верит в Маркуса. По-прежнему готовится поддержать его вердикт. Чтобы ему было легче; легче его застрелить.  
  
      Тот не стреляет.  
  
      А Саймон вдруг с трепетом осознаёт, что всё же готов за него умереть.  
  
      (Это даже пугает; а программный код тут вовсе, совсем ни при чём.)  
  


[*]

  
  
      Саймон признаёт, что идея с мирным маршем разворачивается хуже, чем они полагали. Их встречает противомятежное подразделение с оружием наготове, и времени на решение мало, а вариантов — и того меньше.  
  
      Момент точно критический. Маркус всегда выбирает правильно, но сейчас его слово — слишком решающее, и последствия будут слишком сиюминутными. Саймон стоит сбоку от Маркуса и безошибочно ощущает: ему  _очень_  непросто.  
  
      Норт подбивает к атаке, Джош уговаривает на бессмысленное самоубийство. Саймон не просто не хочет создавать большинство — он знает, точно знает, как Маркус думает и что он может,  _должен_  сейчас решить.  
  
      Саймон опережает Маркуса — предлагает поступить иначе и разойтись. Чтобы ему было легче; легче принять мудрое решение, которые злые языки могут заклеймить как трусость. Ведь храбрости Маркуса на деле хватит на весь Иерихон с новоприбывшими. На всю революцию и перековку истории в ультрановую современную эру.  
  
      (Саймон боится только, — он в ужасе от того, — что будет, если Маркуса вдруг не станет.)  
  


[*]

  
  
      Вероятность этого в один ужасный момент становится близкой к ста процентам: Маркуса задевает пулей, и Саймон видит, знает, что ближе него никого больше нет.  
  
      Пули прошивают воздух справа и слева, и над головой, и бьют в землю, едва-едва не попадая в ноги, но Саймон рвётся вперёд — мало быть просто ближе всех, нужно быть  _рядом_.  
  
      Он сканирует повреждения Маркуса и получает даже слишком говорящий отчёт. Прогноз — неутешительный. Тириумный насос Маркуса вышел из строя, и долго он не протянет.  
  
      Без насоса-сердечника при обычных температурных условиях система отказывает за минуту. Мороз на улицах Детройта — пускай даже незначительный — вне стандартного диапазона, и биокомпоненты приказывают жить всего несколько секунд. Маркус ещё держится. Саймон — впервые Саймон — берёт ответственность за решение.  
  
       _Детали совместимы._  
  
      Он знает, как должен поступить. Он знает, что Маркус не согласится. Потому что тот сам готов умереть за лучший — для общего блага — расклад. Потому что себя (один против большинства) он по элементарной логике не считает решающим элементом этого самого общего блага.  
  
      Саймон считает. В его представлении выбор простой: или он, или Маркус, и между ними никак не ставится знак равно. Саймон в первый и единственный раз решает за Маркуса. Буквально не оставляет ему никакого выбора.  
  
      Чтобы ему было легче; легче жить дальше. Ради их миссии, ради его цели, ради его смысла.  
  
      (А свой смысл жизни Саймон уже нашёл.)


End file.
